


Despite My Fear

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Perentes, Skinny Dipping, shy!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Mike thinks he's found the perfect way to get his shy little turtle to open up and finally let him see his body. He had imagined how the whole night would play out and it was nothing like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely statisfied with how this turned out (when am I ever?), but I hope you like it anyway.

Tony smiled as Mike took his hand, he kept his gaze down. Mike loved how shy Tony was. He loved how something as simple as holding his hand would make him act shy. They had just finished dinner after seeing a movie and were heading back to Mike's house. The taller boy knew that his parents and brother were gone for the night. He was aware that Tony was too shy to go very far, but he was hoping to try something a little different tonight.

Once they got to the house and Mike unlocked the door, he led his boyfriend into the kitchen and got out a tub of ice cream, hot chocolate powder mix, whipped cream, and cherries. He set everything out before getting two bowls.

"We just had desert at the restaurant." Tony pointed out, chuckling a little.

"Who says we can't have more?" Mike asked, putting a lot of ice cream into his own bowl.

"You're going to be on a sugar high later." Tony giggled, reaching for the ice cream after Mike was finished. Mike moved to put his arms around Tony's waist.

"Well, you are extremely sweet." He saw Tony's cheek turn pink, a small smile on his lips.

"You're so cheesy." Tony giggled, making Mike smile.

"You know you love it," Mike said. He pulled back and gave Tony's ass a small smack. Getting a noise of surprise out of Tony.

"Jerk," Tony chuckled. They joked with each other as they finished making their ice cream and putting everything away. They went to the living room where Mike turned on Netflix and they scanned through the channels to find something to watch. Tony was leaning with his back against the arm rest and his legs over Mike's lap. They were mostly quiet as they watched TV and ate their ice cream.

After Mike was done, he set his bowl down and began running his hands up and down Tony's legs. He glanced at his boyfriend who was still eating his ice cream, eyes fixed on the TV. Mike decided to test his boundaries a little, moving his hand up higher and higher every time he went up Tony's leg. He moved his hand to Tony's inner thigh, getting dangerously close to his more sensitive area. Tony's hand was suddenly shoving him away.

"Stop it," Tony told him in a bland tone, eyes still focused on the TV. Mike smirked and went back to a safe area to rub his hands over Tony's legs. Occasionally working his hand higher up. "Mike," Tony warned, eyes finally on him.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm just teasing." Mike chuckled, giving Tony's thigh a couple of light taps before settling them against his legs over his own lap. He didn't want to push Tony too far. He had seen how worked up the other man could get when it came to intimacy. It was a scary topic to Tony and Mike understood. He respected the others need for more time. That didn't make waiting any less frustrating though.

After several more episodes, Mike decided it was time to put his plan into action.

"Wanna go swimming?" Tony smiled and nodded. He moved his legs off of Mike's lap. They both went up to Mike's room to get some swim trunks and towls before heading out the back door. Mike knew there was a possibility of Tony getting upset, but he also knew that Tony trusted him. He made it clear that he would never push Tony to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

They both got into the water, the heat from the day had warmed it up and made it pleasurable. After a while of swimming, Mike grabbed Tony and pulled him to himself. He gave Tony a kiss on the lips which was returned.

"I love you," Mike told him, getting a shy smile.

"I love you, too." Tony leaned forward and kissed Mike again.

"Do you want a beer?" Mike asked. With his parents gone, they could drink but not get drunk. Tony nodded his head, letting go of Mike so the other could get out. Tony swam around a little while he waited for Mike to get them beers. He knew the Fuentes brothers had their own stach of beer hidden in Vic's closet. They never dared to get drunk and be around their parents though.

"Come here," Mike said when he got back. He sat on the edge of the pool on one of the towls. He laid out the other for Tony who climbed out of the water and laid down beside him.

"I wish we lived in the country so we could actually see stars." Tony said, staring at the sky with a couple of stars and the moon shining. The light pollution from the city drowned out the rest of the night sky.

"Maybe we can take a trip to the country and stay a couple of nights some time." Mike suggested, reaching over to take Tony's hand. "What do you want to do after graduation?"

"You know what I want to do," Tony said. They only had one more year of school before they were done, this was a conversation they had already had.

"Not school wise or career. I meant with me," Mike clarified. Tony thought it over for a moment.

"Well, we're both staying close to home, so maybe we could move in together?" Tony suggested, surprising Mike a little. He honestly wanted to move in together, but he didn't expect it to be something Tony would suggest.

"Yes, we should definitely do that!" Mike exclaimed, wanting Tony to know how much he really wanted to be with him. "Maybe then we could do a little more together since we won't have the risk of getting caught." Mike said seductively. Rolling over to kiss Tony. In the dim light he could see the slightly uncomfortable look on his boyfriend's face. That look always made Mike want to sigh. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get to be intimate with Tony. He understood that sex was a big deal and since Tony would be bottoming, it could hurt. But he wanted to be with Tony. He wanted to be Tony's first and only. He had already sworn to be extremely gentle and slow. He promised that he wouldn't hurt Tony. That didn't change the other's mind though. He still would push Mike away when things got heated.

"We don't have to right away," Mike reminded him. Even if it was frustrating, he was willing to wait for Tony.

Tony only nodded in response. He felt like Mike was pushing a little more recently to go farther. He wanted to go farther with Mike, he wanted to be intimate with Mike in every way possible. But he was too scared. The idea of Mike seeing him naked scared him. He wouldn't even swim with his shirt off when it was just the two of them. He had never voiced this to Mike. He knew Mike would tell him that he was perfect the way he is, that it was just Mike and he had no reason to be scared or insecure. That didn't help though. The only time he tried to go farther with Mike resulted him shoving Mike away and not wanting to be touched. He hates his body and he doesn't want Mike to see it. He's afraid that sex will hurt and he doesn't like pain. He just wasn't ready yet to try but he knew that Mike was getting frustrated by it.

"Do you wanna do something kind of wild since we're alone?" Mike asked, his tone suggestive and eyes mischievous.

"What?" Tony asked, wondering what his crazy boyfriend was about to suggest. Mike only smirked at him before standing up. Tony was shocked when Mike hooked his fingers into the waistband of his trunks and pushed them down quickly. Tony's face went bright red and he turned away. Mike was literally standing over him completely naked. He had never seen Mike naked before.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Tony asked, still not looking over. He figured his face was as red as a fire truck by how hot it felt.

"It's called skinny-dipping, turtle." Mike replied, jumping into the water again. Tony dared to look over after Mike came back up to the surface. "Wanna join me?" Mike smirked at him. Tony shook his head. There was no way he was taking his clothes off and getting in the water with Mike.

"Come on, just take your shirt off first and then you can take your trunks off in the water. I don't have to see anything." Mike told him. Tony shook his head again, bowing his head and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Why not?" Tony didn't miss the slightly annoyed tone Mike used. Mike didn't mean to get worked up. He knew that most likely Tony was going to say no. But there was a part of him that hoped Tony would let go for once and do something spontaneous. He knew if Tony would just let go and stop being so insecure then he would feel so much better.

"I just don't want to," Tony said, closing in a little. Mike let out an aggravated sigh, looking away from Tony. He really hoped that Tony would just get over it and do this with him.

"Fine," Mike said, swimming back over. "Hand me my trunks." Tony did as he was asked, not meeting Mike's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tony mumbled, a sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't mean to make Mike mad. He really wished he could do this with Mike but he didn't feel comfortable. Was that not a good enough reason?

"It's fine," Mike said, his tone still irritated which made Tony feel worse.

"I'm sorry," Tony replied, a little more desperate. He wanted Mike to actually forgive him. He didn't like Mike being mad.

"I said it's fine. You're not ready, I get it," Mike said, pulling himself back out of the water to sit on the edge.

"It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just..." Tony couldn't bring himself to say it.

"It's just what? I already know you're insecure, but I didn't think it was this bad, Tony. It's just me. There's no reason to be afraid of me. You know I'm not going to take advantage of you or force you to do anything, right?" Tony nodded. "Then why are you so afraid of me? I've never done anything to you. Has someone else?" Tony didn't like the irritated tone Mike was using. It made him feel worse.

"No," Tony replied.

"Then why can't you just try?" Mike asked, causing Tony to close in on himself a little more. He pulled his knees up to himself and wrapped his arms around them.

"I just don't like my body, okay?" Tony told him, feeling the tightness in his chest that he hated.

"Why? You're gorgeous, Tony." And there it was, the exact thing Tony knew Mike would say.

"No, I'm not," Tony mumbled. He didn't want to hear Mike tell him how much he liked his body. Mike's never seen his body and Tony was worried that he wouldn't like what he saw when he actually saw all of it.

"Is that what this is about? Are you actually that insecure? Tony, it's just _me_. I'm your boyfriend and I'll still love you no matter what."

"You say that now but it might change. You've never seen my body, you don't know what it looks like." Tony pointed out, more upset now than he had been.

"Then show me," Tony looked up in shock. Mike's tone was a little too demanding for his comfort. "Show me and I can show you that you're being ridiculous."

"No," Tony said, wrapping his arms tighter around his legs.

"So what, you're just never going to get over this? We can never move forward in our relationship if you don't allow it to move forward." Mike said, sounding more accusing than he meant to. It wasn't Tony's fault he was like this.

"I'm sorry," Tony sniffled, keeping his eyes down.

"Come on, don't cry," Mike said, his tone softening now. "Tony," Mike sighed, reaching out to wrap his arms around Tony's shoulders. That little gesture was enough to make Tony's walls break and he started crying.

"I'm sorry," Mike told him, kissing the side of his head. Mike held the other for a while, waiting for the tears to stop.

"I really am sorry, Mike. I want to, I just can't." Tony told him, sniffling a little and wiping at his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Mike told him.

"You were right. This relationship can't progress until I allow it to. Maybe we shouldn't be together, Mike." Tony said, his voice full of pain and another round of tears broke free.

"Why would you say that?" Mike asked, afraid that he had pushed Tony too far this time.

"You're obviously ready for more and I'm not. I can't give you what you want and you deserve someone who can." Tony pointed out through his tears.

"No, I deserve someone who loves me and cares for me the way you do. And you deserve someone who isn't a huge asshole who tries to push you." Mike sighed before pressing another kiss to Tony's head. "I'm sorry, Tony."

"Can we go in?" Tony asked, not wanting to deal with this anymore. He knew that no matter what Mike said, it was true. They weren't meant to be together. It was only a matter of time before Mike got frustrated enough to leave and find someone who could fulfill what he wanted.

"Sure," Mike told him. They both got up and went into the house. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" Tony only nodded. He went upstairs and changed before Mike got in the shower. He sat down on Mike's bed, thinking over what him and Mike had just discussed. He knew Mike would be gentle. And just because Mike saw him naked didn't mean they had to go all the way. Maybe if he tried, he could keep Mike.

Tony took a deep breath before standing up and heading to the bathroom. He quietly tried the bathroom door. His heart began hammering in his chest when he found it unlocked. He quietly opened the door, the room was warm and filled with steam and the sound of running water. Tony was shaking so much as he slowly stripped his shirt off and then his sweat pants. He grabbed a hold of his boxers and thought about it. Was this really the only way he was going to keep Mike? Even if it wasn't, getting it over with was the only way he would get over it. He finally dropped his boxers before going to the shower. His hand was shaking violently as he pulled the curtain back a little. He froze there, not finding it in himself to go any farther.

Mike turned and saw the hand holding the shower curtain. He jumped and his heart stopped. He rushed forward and yanked the curtain open to see a very shocked and scared looking Tony.

"Jesus Christ, Tony! You scared the shit out of me! What the fuck are you doing?" Mike asked, finally realizing that Tony was shirtless. Mike looked down and realized Tony was completely naked. He adverted his eyes back to Tony's wide, fearful ones.

"I'm sorry," Tony cried out when the shock wore off. He turned quickly to grab his clothes. Mike hurried out of the shower, grabbing Tony's arm to stop him. This might be his only opportunity to show Tony how much he really did love his body. Tony stared at him in fear. He moved his hands to cover himself and his face was bright red. Mike looked him up and down before smiling a little.

"Wow," Mike breathed out. He reached out and ran a hand over Tony's chest and stomach. "You're even more amazing than I imagined," Mike said. He removed his hand.

"This was stupid, I'm sorry," Tony said, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, this wasn't stupid, it was brave. Thank you for trying but next time don't give me a heart attack." Mike chuckled a little. He leaned forward and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to join me?" He asked, motioning to the shower. Tony stared at it and thought about it for a moment. He finally shook his head. All of his former courage was gone now.

"That's okay," Mike said. He leaned forward and kissed Tony on the lips. It took a moment but Tony returned it, causing Mike to smile. Mike turned and got back into the shower, turning the water up warmer. Tony couldn't believe he just did that. He was extremely embarrassed but somehow happy that he managed to do it. Even though he didn't do what he really had planned. He thought he would get in the shower with Mike and allow the other to touch his body, but he didn't feel ready for that yet. Mike saw his body though and that was a huge step.

Even if Tony wasn't ready for intimacy yet, maybe he would be eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a second part to this. Maybe Mike and Tony's first time?


End file.
